I'm yours
by twilight-of-my-life
Summary: Edward, you have no right to make this decision for both of us, it's mine as much as it's yours,Dam it, it's my life, let me die on my terms. A story of love, power and trouble Chapter 13 is now up!
1. Like a moth to the flame

A/N: ok this is my first fanfic,so bear with me on this, i know this is really really short but i have big plans for the upcoming chapters! so please review! so i know weather it was good or not!.

Chapter the first

''your playing with fire you know''Edward whispered softly into her ear The couple had been lying on Edwards couch, arms wraped around each other, both content with the quiet ,and inhaling each othe  
comforting sents.It was usally Bella who broke the silence first, but tonight quite uncarateristicly, Edward was the first to speak,  
''I'm still waiting for it to burn me'' Bella sighed back,  
Edward thought about what she had just said, unsure how to reply, and finally said,  
''so am I'  
Once again they let the silence wash over them both absorbed in their own thought, untill Edward finally noticed the time,  
''Charlie will be worried''he said,  
'' Yes,I suppose he will'' Bella agreed ''come on , i'll drive you home'',Edward proped himself up on his elbow and gently nudged Bella from her comfy position on the couch and softly kissed her forehead.  
Bella just groaned in respose,  
and Edward could not help but smile. 


	2. Handel with care

A/N ok this is longer and hopefully better. please excuse any spelling and grammer mistakes, i am mildly dyislexic(i probley mispelled that) and am having trouble downloading a spell check programme,so please bear with me for the time being. please reveiw! any tips are always wanted. enjoy!

Rain, it rains all the time, the sound used to make me sad, but now it tells me that I'll see Edward,It tells me that there is no chance of sun today and that is worth the damp and cold and the sad sound against my window pain.

When I wake in the morning his sent is aleady in the air, I breath it in, letting it surround me and fill me up.

Then I feel his arms, they, as always, are encircling my waist, making me feel so safe he could have held a knife to my throat and I wouldn't have flinched,

but then, Edward would never hold a knief to my throat.

Then I feel his lips press gently against my shoulder, my chin and then my mouth.

when at last his lips leave mine and I can breath again, he speaks,

''morning'' he whispered, God I love his voice, it's like velvet and smoke.

''hi'' I say lamely, I always sound childish around him.

''what do you want to do today?''

'' mmmmm..this?''

Edward chuckled at this and then sighed,

'' as much as I would love to comply, it simply wouldn't be productive, come, there must be somthing you wish to do, anything?''

''no...'' I said with a shake of my head,

''yes'' Edward gently prodded my back to make me continue,

''no, I am completly content to do nothing with you, well not nothing, lay with you,talk to you , kiss you, and if all else fails, watch T.V with you.''

Edward smiled, and held me closer.

''me too'' and he sounded like he ment it.

After a few hours of talking and kissing and blissful silence, my stomach betrayed me and edward insisted we get up and I eat somthing.

After I ate, we sat down and watched T.V

''well thats just stupid'' scoffed Eward in disgust

I had found a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon(just to annoy Edward of course)

''I know sweetheart'' I said soothingly, but Edward could hear the amusement in my voice,

''you planned this didn't you, you knew this was on tonight.''

''no!... ok, maybe,but its just so funny,when you see her with her little cross and the stake, I swear you face is comical''

''I'm glad your enjoying yourself, but personnaly I could think of something much more entertaining to do'' he said with a sugesstive grin on his face,

I faked a sigh and rolled my eyes,'' honestly Edward you have a one track mind...lucky for you, so do I''

with that Edward flipped me on to my back and lay gently on top of me,kissing my neck and working his way up to my mouth.

I could feel electricity shoot up and down my body, I thought how unfair it was that Edward could make me feel so good when I had so little power over him,

just then I heard a little moan come from his body,and opened my eyes to see what was wrong,''Edward?''

''sorry'' he whispered ''your just so intoxicating, you have no idea how I feel when I touch you, he said, running his hand up and down the

lenght of my body, making it hard for me to hear what he was saying, ''like I'm on fire, but in a good way'' he bent over me again and

brushed his lips against mine,'' yes,in a very good way'' and then we were kissing again.

''hmmm...maybe not as powerless as i thought''

Edwards kisses were amazing, it was like everything in the world fell away leaving only him and me.

Suddenly I felt his hand slide up my top and gently move over my chest,

I felt a thrill of excitment run through me, this was new, very new, and God I liked it.

Edwards hands moved as expertly as his tounge.

But he was pressing to hard on my chest, I gasped for air but Edwards mouth blocked me from it, more pressure on my chest caused me to jerk my head in pain and shout Edwards name, before we both heard a sickly CRACK. Edward was off me in less then a second, his face full of concern, as I twisted in pain on the bed.

''Bella?'' he whisperd,

'' Edward, it hurts,My ribs, I think I broke one.''there was a long pause before Edward spoke, as we both relised what had happened.

''no Bella,...I broke it.'' his voice was full of pain and guilt, it was the saddest sound I'd ever heard, sadder then the rain.

'' No,it was an accident, Edward! Just an accident! Do you hear me?''

'' theres no such thing!'' he shouted his voice filled with anger, but I knew it was only at himself, and that was worse then if it had been at me.

He stood up swiftly and reached for me.

''come on, I'm taking you to carlise''

''No'' I said and leaned out of his reach,

his face contorted with guilt and hurt,

'' Bella... I won't hurt you, I'll be careful''

I rolled my eye's, typical Edward,

'' oh yes!'' I said sarcasticly

'' because I think you could hurt me, you, Edward! The most protective person in my life''

''...but I did'' he said, his voice was bearly there,it was so low.

Now I was angery,

''Edward I'm not going to carlise untill you understand somthing, I trust you!''

'' your a fool'' he sighed

Now I was really pissed!the pain in my chest was forgotten, I was going to make him understand.

'' Edward, stand me up!'

Edward very,very gently picked me up and stood me in front of him.

I reached down and took his hands in mine and placed them on my hips, leaving them there I held his face in my hands, forcing him to make eye contact with me

'' I trust you, I trust you with my life, with my soul, with my body, you're my everything and I never want to see that look in your eye's again, do you understand?

Edward nodded,

''good, now repeat after me, ''it was not my fault'',say it''

Edward sighed, '' it was not my fault'' but his heart and eyes were telling a different story,

but it would have to do, the pain was getting worse now my anger had subsided

''ok, now you can take me to carlise''

and with that I was in Edwards arms, and the world around me became a blurr as we sped to edwards house.


	3. Maybe,baby

A/N this chapter sounded better in my head then it does written down! its better as you read down the page! i promise! ah well i tryed my best, i promise the next one will be better, im really sleepy now so forgive my many mistakes! i hope you like the sappyness with bella and carlisle! i want lots of reviews! before i post the next chap!

We glided to a halt at the bottom of Edwards stairs.

''Carlisle'' Edward said, he didn't raise his voice, but there was an urgency to it that I knew Carlisle could not ignore.

I was right, in less the two seconds Carlisle was standing in front of us, he nodded at Edward and smiled at me, then turned to Edward with a questioning look,

'' its Bella'' he said '' I think her rib is broken.''

Carlisle said somthing to Edward in a low fast voice that I could not hear,

Edward looked away from him and replyed in the same way.

Carlisle nodded grimly and turned to me and said,''don't worry Bella, its not as bad as it feels.''

''Edward bring her to my office''

we flew up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, the door closed quitely behind us.

Edward set me down in front of Carlisle's desk, and went to stand in the corner.

''now Bella'' Carlisle said kindly, ''I'm afriad I need you to remove your shirt.''

institively I looked at Edward,

a small smile crept arcoss his face as we both relised that I was asking his premission, it felt wrong for anyone else to see me except him.but it was nesscessary for Carlisle to examine me, so Edward nodded and gentemenly turned around to face the wall.

I shugged myself out of my shirt, and gently Carlisle started to press on my rib cage,

after a few minutes of pressing he said.

'' Bella, im sorry, but the break is further up,would you mind very much removeing your..well undergarment?'' I assumed he ment my bra and I felt myself blush furiously, and again looked to Edward, who was just turning around, but instead of nodding, he stared in horro at my chest.

I looked down to see what he saw, which was purple and blue bruises all over my stumach and chest, in the shape of...well his hands.

'' Christ all mighty'' Edward whispered, his voice sounded choked.

I looked up and our eyes met, and before I could reassure him, he was gone.

My eyes filled with tears and silently Carlisle handed me a handkercheif,

''come on Bella'' he said softly,'' lets get you fixed up.

After Carlisle had located the hurt rib, he tightly wrapped my chest in white gauze, he said that Edward would have to rewrap it every day, he offered me a pain killer but I declined,

''are you ok, now'' he said

'' yes, well no, but I'll survive''

'' of that I have no doubt,... your a very special girl bella, the very fact that Edward can't hear your thoughts makes you different, but theres somthing more then that, somthing we can all feel, not just Edward. Your special, very special, its one of the main reasons Edward can't except your fate, he's afraid you'll lose it. But when someones as extrodinary as you are, comes along, its too hard to let you go.''

without thinking I stepped into Carlisle's arms and hugged him tightly, at first his body tensed but he soon relaxed and gently hugged me back.

'' thank you, for everything.''

'' theres no need to thank me Bella, your part of my family now, vampire or human you'll always be a part of it.''

my eyes filled with tears again and I swiftly wiped them away and gave Carlisle a watery smile.

'' Edward?'' I said

Carlisle moved his head slightly and listened intently'' In his room, pacing, and if im not very much mistaken, biting his nails''

I laughed at this, the thought of Edward doing somthing so human, was comical to me.

''you'd better hurry up, our nails grow, but very slowly and if you don't stop him soon, he'll have to speand the next century with stubby fingers''

I laughed again and left his office and made my way to Edwards room.

When I went in Edward was no longer pacing, he was standing at his window and staring at me,

'' hi'' I said neverously

'' how are you?''

'' fine'' I pulled my shirt up slightly to show him the gauze '' all patched up''

'' Bella im so very sorry, you have no idea''

I took a step closer to him, trying to close the distence between us,'' I know Edward, I know''

I took another step, but Edward moved out of my reach and threw himself on to his couch in what seemed like exhaustion, he held his head in his hands and let his shoulders shake in silent sobs.

I moved over to the couch, and this time he did not move away, I knelt down in front of him and rested my hands on his knees and slowly took his fingers away from his face, so I could see him, but when I took them away, I was surprised to find his face damp from tears,

'' Edward...?'' I looked at him questionly, he smile slightly and said

'' we can cry Bella, but only when the sorrow is deep enough''

His words broke my heart, and I leaned forward to kiss his tears away, as he had done for me so many times before.

When my lips touched his wet face I was plesently surprised, his tears tasted as good as he smelt, it was like drinking pure essence of Edward, it was bliss.

Our eyes met and edward leaned slightly out of my reach, I blushed relising what I had been doing,

and Edward just smiled. But the smile vanished as quikly as it had come,''this isn' safe anymore Bella, how can I protect you, when the biggest threat to your life comes from me?''

I could see where this conversation was heading, it was a place we had been many times before,

'' Edward, theres a way, you know there is, turn me, and I'll be safe forever.''

Bad move on my part as Edward sprung up and looked at me his eyes full of anger and fear,

'' No, Bella, never ''

'' Dam it Edward! Its the only way and you know it!''

'' I'll destory myself before I do that''

''And just what will that solve, Edward? You think that when I hear what you've done i'll just go along my merry way? no, Edward, my wrists will be slit before you can say '' creature of the night!''

'' you wouldn't''

'' yes... i would'' Edwards eyes were wide with shock and fear, fear of what I had said,..of what I had threathened to do.

'' then I'll leave, I'd find the streanth to do it Bella...if it would save you, I could find the streanth somehow.''

'' dam it, Edward you just don't get it do you? You think I would let you go? I'd follow you, I'd search for you, forever''

Edward scoffed,''you'd never find me, not if I didn't want you to''

'' I'm well awear of that fact, but I'd speand the rest of my life searching in vein, and that would haunt you, you'd have to come back to me,''

'' it appears you know me better then I thought''

''I love you'' I said simply,

'' I had no right'' Edward muttered to himself,

'' no right? No right to do what?''

'' no right to make you love me, like I love you'' This threw me , but I regained myself quikly,

''hate to break it to you Edward, you didn't make me do anything, I fell in love with you of my own free will.''

Edward smiled softly

'' Edward..'' I sighed, moving closer to him and taking his hand and placing it over my heart,'' we don't have a lot of choices here, and only one will give us what we both want.''

'' Bella... I can't''

I was exastperated, I was trying to make him understand, but he was just hearing what he wanted to, one more try, my last argrument.

'' Edward, did you ever think,... that maybe this was the way its supposed to be, that the reason you were turned when you were so young, was so you could wait for me, and the reason I smell like I do and the fact that you can't hear my thoughts was so you would find me? Isn't that possible? Edward we have been giving the chance to be togather,..forever, shouldn't we take that chance?''

Something had gotten through, I saw it on his face, he turned to look at me, and parted his lips to answer.

A/N ha! cliffhanger! review if you want to find out what happends.


	4. regrets and resolutions

A/N well dear friends insperation struck this morning! and chapter 4 is now complet! i really like this chapter, but my opinion has no meaning, so please tell me what you think!p.s thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far!

'_' Edward, did you ever think,... that maybe this was the way its supposed to be, that the reason you were turned when you were so young, was so you could wait for me, and the reason I smell like I do and the fact that you can't hear my thoughts was so you would find me? Isn't that possible? Edward we have been giving the chance to be togather,..forever, shouldn't we take that chance?''  
Something had gotten through, I saw it on his face, he turned to look at me, and parted his lips to answer_

' Yes,...we should take it'' he whispered '' But I just can't bear the thought of never seeing you blush, or never hearing you heart beat faster when I touch you, or seeing you trip over a step, Bella I'll miss your humanity, I couldn't bear not being able to see you in the sunlight again, you see I'm selfish, I'm thinking of myself, of the guilt I'll feel, of the pain I'll feel, when you go through the change, it's torture Bella, in your wildest, most twisted dreams, you can't imagine the pain, the screaming, what it does the the human body, should never be done,.. especialy to someone as perfect as you, someone so pure... Tell me to do it Bella, tell me to kill you, to torture you, to take away your blush and replace it with cold hard skin, tell me to give you grace, to take your endearing clumsy ways...tell me to stop your heart, and give you...nothing in return.''

I could see his eyes were filled with pain at the very thought of doing it, but I was unshaken, I wasn't scared of his words, even though I knew them to be true, I knew what I was giving up...and to me it was a even trade, but how to make him see, that was the tricky thing

'' Edward, every day I live is a day to much, I get older every second, and it kills me, when I think of growing older and dying without you, I die inside, the pain I feel knowing this won't last forever, is worse then any phisical torture, anyone could inflict on me. Your guilt would fade Edward and with time you would learn to except me as a vampire,...unless you love is conditional? Dose it depend on my humanity? Without it, would you love me less,..or at all?''

I heard a growl come from his throat, '' don't...''

I'd struck a nerve, '' don't what?''

'' Don't, question my love!''he roared

''Then don't give me the chance!'' I shouted back, '' Edward, you have no right to make this decision for both of us, it's mine as much as it's yours, more so, Dam it, it's my life, let me die on my terms,  
why won't you let me be yours?''

before I knew what had happened I was in his arms, he held me tightly, like he would never let go,I sobbed into his chest, as he rocked us gently back and forth,

'' I'm sorry, bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' he kept saying it over and over again untill we sank into silence, how long we stood there rocking silently, I dont know, but finally he pulled slighty away from me and looked in to my eyes,

'' Bella,.. your right, I know you are,.. I always have, but God, it's not an easy thing to come to terms with, I want you to be mine...more then you'll ever know'',his face suddenly got very serious ''and I would love you no matter what, never think I wouldn't, do you hear me? Never doubt that, my love only grows,it never lessens, it couldn't. I just want you to be happy, not just happy,completly content. I never want you to regret being with me, and giving up so much... I'm not worth it Bella, and I'm not good enough for you, you could be so much, do so much, have so much,.. I don't want to take that from you,.. Bella I don't want you to look at your life one day, look at me and think, what have I done, what have I become? And why,... for what,..a vampire, a monster.''

I was speachless,... no I wasn't, I was ready to end this conversation...and I for once going to win.

'' Edward,...'' I could feel tears roll down my face,''Edward, I'm nothing without you,...the day I met you was the day I woke up, the day I finally knew what I was on this earth for,..what I was made for, what I had lived for,... without even knowing you exsisted, I'm yours. Now and always. It's time to stop pretending that the future won't come, that we can stay like this forever, cause we can't, you know we can't. I won't regret it Edward,.. never, I'll be yours forever,...if you'll let me''

Edwards face was unreadable, he was thinking, that I knew, he looked into my eyes and then kissed me gently on the lips, he rested his forhead against mine and let out a deep sigh.

'' I'll miss my clumsy Bella, but somehow I think I'll get something much more amazing in return.''


	5. Plans and progress

A/N not much happens in this chap, but it's nesscessary, it sets up the next chapter, pluse its fluffy! please keep reviewing! if you keep reviewing, i'l keep wirting! deal?

''Bella?'' there was a timid knocking on Edwards door and somone whispering my name, it was Alice, I could make out the voice now and was sure it was Alice.

Edward and I had been lying on his bed for what seemed like hours, actually it probley was hours.

We had been talking and making plans ever since Edward had finally made a decision,...the right decision. Edwards arms were protectively wrapped around me, and our forheads were resting on each others.

''Ignore her'' Edward said pleedingly, I rolled my eyes at him and said

'' I can't, she wouldn't desturb us if it wasn't important,.. wait you already know what she wants!'

Edward sighed '' Charlies on the phone, you didn't leave a note!'' he said acussingly

''Come in Alice'' I called, trying to disentangle myself from Edwards arms, Edward just raised his eyesbrows and gave me a look that said '' not a chance''.

Alice entered the room with the phone in her hands and handed it to me, I gave her a thankful look and took the phone, forcing Edward to let go of me as I sat up, but Edward is not the type to give up, he instead, leaned his chest against my back and rested his chin on my shoulder, which, was very distracting when I was desperatly trying to apoligize for scareing Charlie.

After convincing Charlie I was safe, he asked what time I would be home at. The thought of leaving Edward tonight was painful and apparently it was to Edward aswell, as he was fanticly shaking his head and mouthing ''sleepover, with Alice!'' I confirmed this plan with Alice, who nodded happily,

Charlie agreed and asked for Esme or Carlisle to call him so he could confirm that there would be no Edward and Bella alone time...ok he didn't say that but Edward told me once thats what he always asked them. I said goodbye and handed the phone back to Alice, who took it and went to exit, but instead she quickly bent down and kissed me on the cheek and said '' welcome to the family Bella, we're all so pleased'' then she gave Edward an impish grin and said '' I told you not to bet against me'' with that she flonced out of the room to tell Esme to give Charlie a call.

I turned my head to face Edward so now our nose's were touching, he was frowning, and I knew he was annoyed at Alice for being right.

'' Edward'' I said almost laughing at his childishness,

'' yes?''

'' get over yourself!'' and with that I pulled him on top of me and kissed him for all I was worth, I kissed him with passion and lust, with playfulness and laughter, I kissed him with love,...and he kissed me back with all the same feelings.

At around eight, we heard Carlisle come in from work and we decided to go down stairs to the family and tell them of our plans, (not that they didn't already know, stupid vampire hearing) but Edward said they had alot of questions.

Edward picked me up and we sped down the staris and into the sitting room, were all the cullens were sitting very causually...to causually. They had obviously been waiting for us to come down, and spill the beans.

'' oh, hello dears'' Esme said '' how are you? Oh Bella I called Charlie, thats all sorted''

'' thank you, Esme i'm really greatful'' I replyed

'' Oh for crying out load! stuff this! Come Edward start talking we're dying here!'' Jasper shouted in dersperation

the others all glared at him, but looked quickly at us to see if we were gonna tell them.

Edward walked over to the only empty armchair and sat down, and awrkardly I sat on the arm, Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me on to his lap, he rested his chin on my shoulder and leaned his cheek against mine, I nearly fainted from the intensity of his sent, I don't know how he always stayed so calm around me if I smelled as good to him as he did to me.

'' what would you like to know? I assume you heard our little tiff earlier?''

I blushed I had forgottten about that, and the thought of all of them listening was mortifying.

'' No, we heard the start, but Esme pulled us out of the house untill you were done, somthing about personal privacy'' Emmet scoffed

I gave esme a greatfull smile, which she returned.

Edward also thanked esme and said ''Fine, we'll start from the begining and you can ask your questions at the end, and please stop thinking so loudly it's distracting.'' hugging me closer to him Edward began

'' I hurt Bella today,not badly, but enough to scare us both, my solution was to leave , to save her from me''

Alice rolled her eyes, it was typical Edward.

'' but Bella,... well she wasn't going to let that happen, we argued and alot of unsaid fears came out, and alot of reassurences were made,''

Edward paused and looked around at his family, he lifted his hand and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb, I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him, inhaling deeply.

'' I relised that I was keeping Bella from what she really wanted, I was treating her like a child, like her opinion didn't count, and it dose, more then mine anyway. Bella wants to be with me and I want to be with her, I wish there was another way for this to be, but there isn't,''

The room was silent, I could feel all their eyes on us.

'' sooo... its gonna happen?'' asked Jasper cautionisly,

'' yes'' me and Edward replyed in unison,

'' when?'' asked Carlisle

'' At the end of the school year, Bella will be eighteen and finished school, I will invite Bella to spend the holiday with us, so Charlie will not miss her, she'll have almost three monthes to become accustomed to her new life, before she has to answer to charlie, and by then Bella and I might be living togather, here or on our own''

This was news to me, I turned my head to look at him, and gave him a questioning look,

hurridly Edward said '' well, I mean if you want to...you don't have to...I just thought maybe..ya know?''

I did know, I smiled and kissed his cheek, and turned back to the rest of the cullens,

'' Well you seem to have this all worked out, i'm very glad, you both deserve happiness'' Carlisle said.

The rest of them were also smiling, even Roselie.

I looked at them and then at Edward, my soon to be family,...my future.


	6. Bemusment and blushes

A/N i like this chapter! its all fluffy, next chapter is the change, or the one after that, im not sure yet, i hope y'all dont mind the time skip, it seemed nescessary, plase read and review! oh i was wondering if you thought i was goin out of character? i'm trying as hard as i can not to but plase tell me if i do. like i said before! read and review!

I slept well that night, I was complety content,  
just like Edward wanted, I told him that as I drifted off and he smiled and stroked my hair,  
'' thats all I ever wanted Bella, all I'll ever want'' he whispered in to my ear, I fell asleep listening to him hum my lullaby.

The months flew by and before I knew it, the summer was nearing, the arrangments for our ''holiday'' had been made, and Edward spent most of the time we spent togather, asking me if I had changed my mind, which of course I hadn't.

It was all planned every last detail,Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Roseile were to leave for a hunting weekend, to give us some privacy.Alice and Jasper would remain, in case of an emergency and also Alice could tell if somthing was going to go wrong and Jasper could calm me in case the pain became to much , Edward was terrified, not that he'd addmit it but I could tell he was.

I did my best to reassure him, but he was impossible, he kept looking at me, with fear in his eyes, then guilt then hope, he couldn't keep to one emotion, I was scared to but was hiding it well, most of all I was excited, excited that Edward would be mine for ever, that we had forever, to learn what ever we wanted, to do whatever we wanted.

School ended, I hadn't applyed to colleges, telling Carlie I wanted to take a year off. Which he was alright with, I told him me and Edward were planing to travel, he thought it was a good idea, he said ''your only young once bell's''

I laughed at this, thats what you think Charlie, thats what you think.

The day before the change I spent with charlie, I asked him stuff, about himself, stuff I'd never thought about asking him before, but now it seemed important to know, I didn't know why, I'd see him again in three months time, but things would be different then,

I kissed him goodnight and gave him a big hug, he was leaving early in the morning so I would't see him again for ages, '' goodight bell's'' he said '' have fun and stay safe,... I love bell's, I wasn't there enough for you...I missed alot, but I do love you, you know that right?''

'' yes... I know, I love you to, I didn't think I'd like it here, but I do, I like being with you''

Charlie grined ''yeah...me... and Edward''

I laughed '' well him too, but mostly you, you made this my home'' I kissed his cheek again and went upstairs to ring Renee.

After Renee's usual rants and rages, we said goodbye properly, I'd miss her alot, I'd have to leave her eventualy, her and Charlie,or they might start to wonder why their thirty year old daughter still looked eighteen, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would,I had always put people before me, especialy Renee, not that she asked me to, but I had anyway, Edward was for me, it was my turn to put myself first, they would understand, parents wanted their kids to be happy, well this made me happy.

I put down the reciver telling her I would ring her when I could, but we'd be moving aroud alot so not to exspect a call everyday.

I slid into bed and waited for Edward to come, he had gone hunting, he'd be drinking my blood tomorrow and wanted to be as full as possible.

At two o clock, I felt his arms around my waist, and his lips pressed against my shoulder,

''Hello,beutiful''

'' Hello, gorgeous''

I could feel his lips change to a smirk, he loved it when I completmented him, he wasn't vain, infact, for some one so God like, Edward had quite low selfesteem, but he said it made him feel special when I complemented him, like I felt when he called me his Bella.

When Edward told me things like that, it was like I had found a chink in his vast armor. I liked knowing things about him, that very few, if anybody else knows, like the fact that when he was five he was given a toy firetruck, and he didn't go anywhere without it for almost a year, or that when his mother was getting ready to go out, he'd sit on her bed and watch her carefully putting on her makeup and then when she'd spay her perfume, he take a deep breath, because he loved that smell so much, he said that my smell reminded him of it.

Edward said he had very few of his human memories left, because he had been so sick when he was changed, but things like that, he'd always remember.

I was pulled back to the present by Edwards, siren like voice, only instead of him luring me to danger, he was bringing me to safety.

''Bella, how do you feel?'' he whispered

'' I'm fine, anxious,excited,a bit sad, and really greatful''

'' greatful, for what? Death?'' his voice was shocked

'' greatful for you! Edward, for the chance I am being giving''

'' Edward snuggled up to me and sighed, '' are you sure it's what you want Bella, I know I've asked you a million times, but I need to make sure'',

I understood, I wanted him to be comfortable with what we were doing, I didn't want him to regret it.

'' Edward I've never been more sure of anything in my life, but if you want to wait I will, I need to know your ok with this''

Edward tightened his grip on me, ''Oh we're doing it alright, I'm not going through another, six months of waiting, it took me so long to get used to the idea, I am not risking thinking about it for much longer, I'll just talk myself out of it''

I laughed at his reaction, then rolled over to look at him.

''Edward, say somthing you know will make me blush''

Edward smiled catching on to my game, I wanted him to see it at least once more before it was gone forever.

''Ok then,'' he said with a wicked grin on his face, '' I love your red silk underwear, the ones with the cherrys on them''

I could feel myself flame red, how did he know about them? Renee had bought them as a joke and put them in my bag, I only wore them once when I had no clean underwear left.

Edward was cluching at his sides with laughter at my reaction. But soon the laughter subsided and he looked at me sadly and held my chin with his forfinger and thumb,he tilted my head and gently kissed the hot patches on my cheeks

'' I love you bella, I love everything you are, you make me a better person, and I'm so greatful that your in my life, that your willing to stay in my life, that your willing to give up so much for me,...thank you''

I looked into his eyes and began to trace the features of his face with my fingers,

'' your welcome, and thank you, for giving me a porpose, I love you too.''

leaned back into him and Edward rested his head on my chest listening to my heart beat, for the last time.

I must have fallen asleep at some stage, but I woke often, and everytime I did, Edward would say somthing equally embaressing as the underwear comment and laugh at my blushes.


	7. The calm before the storm

A/N hello, firstly i want to thank my fantastic! reviewers especialy, the ones who have stuck wit me since the first crappy chap! i am posting this at 1.47 my time so you've gotta forgive my typos, i am only typing so late out of dedication! please keep reviewing! you review i write! thats the deal! love you all ! viva la twilight!

I woke the next morning at ten o clock. I was reluctent to wake as I remembered it was the last time I would ever sleep, last nights dreams danced in my mind, I had dreamt of me and Edward standing on a cliff, his arms wraped around me, he was whispering into my ear, '' are you sure Bella?'' his voice was soft, '' its your last chance to change your mind''  
At that point in the dream I remember feeling calm, so peaceful and still, it was like for one moment in time I just stopped excisting, and I knew for sure that I was making the right decision.''yes'' I said my voice sounded like I felt, strong, sure, and confident, Edward bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips and then with a look of pure happiness on his face he pushed me off the cliff.  
I felt myself falling and then flying, in the distence I could her my name being called, '' Bella, Bella it's time to wake up'' and I did.

The next morning I dressed and ate slowly,savouring the normality of my daliy rutine.

Edward stayed with me all morning neither of us saying much but both understanding the significence of the moment.

At noon I took my bags down stairs and Edward put them in the volvo, I stood in the doorway and looked at Charlies house,...my home, I'd be here again, but we both knew it would be different,

Edward steped in front of me and placed his hands on my hips, tilting his head so we were making eye contact he asked,

'' are you ready?''

Giving the place one last sweeping look, I nodded and hugged him close to me breathing in his sent, then standing on my tippy toes I whispered in his ear,

'' as I'll ever be edward, as I'll ever be''

Edward nuzzeled my neck and kissed my chin then in one swift movment I was in his arms, giggeling I let him carry me to the car and sit me into the passenger seat.

Edward sat in and took my hand in his, he kissed the back of it and then let them lie intwined on his leg, with a cheeky grin on his face he looked at me and said,

'' buckle up babe, its gonna be a bumpy ride''

We pulled into the drive way in record time, I knew Edward was silenty thinking about Emmets face when he told him he'd broken his record.

I laughed at his and Emmets childish reviliry, it was a constant source of amussment to myself and Rosile, who had surpisingly become a great friend in recent times.Edward had been right, my mortality made her jealous and once she knew I was a dead girl walking she became much more friendly.

'' Bella?'

I was shaken out of my train of thought by Edwards voice,

''huh?''

'' I said, you ready?...Bella are you ok? ''

I turned to smile at him, I was fine, I felt peaceful, like it was all working out for once.

'' yes darling, I'm just peachy''

Amusement passed across his face at my 1950's housewife impression,

''ok then, their all waiting for us, they want to say goodbye,...well not goodbye,..you know what mean''

It was my turn to be amused at his arwarkedness about the subject of my impending death,

'' I always do, hunny, I always do''

we walked up to the house hand in hand, my bag causually slung over Edwards shoulder, as if it wieghed nothing at all, when in fact it contained nearly all of my belongings.

We entered only to be greeted by all the Cullen's standing just inside the door,'

Alice rushed forward to kiss me on the cheek,

'' Eeeee! Bella! Arn't you just dying from the suspense?

we all paused, then burst out load at her unfortunate choice of words,

Jasper came up behind her and playfully ruffeled her hair, rolling his eyes at her excitment,

then he leaned forward to kiss me and then said

'' Don't worry Bells I'll keep you as sadate as possible, me and Ally won't leave your side, untill your ok'' I smiled at his kind words, and gave him a big hug.

Emmet was the the next to talk, he came up to me and said,

''I'll miss you being a human, Bella, I know it was inconvinient, but damn if it wasn't funny''

he leaned forward and picked me up in a big hug and kissed my cheek before setting me down again, I had come to think of Emmet as a big brother, he was all ways making fun of me, but I knew if I was in trouble he'd be the first to step up,... well second after Edward.

Rose then suntered up in that unbelieveably graceful way of hers and softly pushed some hair out of my eyes and put it behind my ear, kissing my forhead she whispered,

''take care Bella, your in my thoughts''

I nodded greatfully at her as she walked back to stand next to her Emmet, she looked tiny next to him, but they suited each other.

Finally Esme and and Carlisle, came forward to say their fairwell's,

''oh Bells'' sighed Esme,'' I'll miss your little human quirks, but I can't wait till your finally ours''

Carlisle nodded at his wifes words and then said,

'' I've said it before Bella, your a very special girl, and I have no doubt you'll do great things, no matter what you are''

I stepped into their arms and felt turely at home,

'' thank you'' I heard myself whisper

Esme patted my back and stepped away,

'' come on childeren, its time to go,''

then turning to me she said

'' we'll see you soon Bella, and you and Edward can really start your lives''

opening the door she let all the childeren and carlisle pass her then she kissed Edward and left herself.

Me and Edward were once again alone,

'' where are Alice and Jasper?''

'' they went to hunt close by, just to give us some space, they'll be back later'' Edward said stepping close to me.

''ok'' I whispered, he was dazzling me, I don't know how but he was, his smell seemed intenseified by his closeness.

I inhaled deeply, then pulled away slightly to regain a clear head,

'' Edward, would you mind very much if we didn't...ya know untill tonight?''

Edward looked at me with slight curiousity,

'' I was going to ask you the same thing, I know my reason, whats yours?''

'' I want to see the twilight from this side of being ,one last time''

Edward smiled, and pulled me back against him again.

'' somtimes Bella, I think your the mind reader not me''


	8. Crossing over

A/N ok i really hope you like this as i had a really crappy day and still i wrote! i tryed my best with this chap as i think it had to be done correctly or not done at all! please , please keep reviewing! i'm seriously losing faith here people, writers block comes often!and my muse has buggered off down the pub! so i have no insperation! any ways i really hope you like this chap! i was gonna cut it up and make i chap 8 and 9, but i had a feeling i'd be getting some angery emails! read and review!

Edward and I watched the twilght togather enjoying every second of it and when at last the dusty pink sky turned to pitch we left to go indoors.

Alice and Jasper we're waiting for us in the living room, they were curled up togather on the couch whispering in each others ear. when they relised we were there they sat up and smiled

''how's it going Bella?'' said Jasper

'' I think it's time we got on with this don't you?'' I replyed

Alice noded and looked to Edward,

'' we'll be down here if you need us, everything looks fine though, I've been checking all day''

Edward smiled and thanked them, then lifted me into his arms and sped up stairs.

When we entered his room he sat me on our bed, we had long since replaced the couch as I had been sleeping over alot lately,

I looked around and my eyes fell on a beutiful pair of p.j's that Alice had obviously set out for me, on top of them was a note from her which said '' lets just say jeans arn't the best choice of clothes for this activeity''

I laughed and handed the note to Edward for him to read, he smiled and watched me leave to get changed.

I pulled the p.j top on and found that it fitted perfectly, it was a soft baby blue, with a tiny B embrodered on the bottom, the trousers also fitted and they also had a B on the hip, I walked back into Edwards room and found him waiting for me on the bed, I climbed up and leaned against him,

'' Nervous?'' I asked

'' No..., terrifired'' he answered shakily

'' really? I'm not, I'm not even sacred of the pain anymore''

Edward sighed and pulled me around to face him,

'' Bella I need to ask you one more time,I know you think you know, that your prepared but your not, just think Bella really think, its your last chance,cause once I've bitten you, thats it theres no going back, are you sure this is what you want?''

I decided to do as he asked, I thought about it one more time, I weighed the pro's and con's I thought about what I was giving up, and I got the answer I always got.

'' Yes Edward I'm sure''

'' promise?''

''yes''

I felt his body relax and then he asked,

''ok, are you ready?''

I pulled myself against him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his back, his hands were on my hips and his mouth was in the crook of my neck.

''yes, I'm ready''

I could feel his breathing become arratic, not that he had to breath, it was just the habit of a lifetime,

his lips parted and he whispered

'' I'll never leave you Bella, not now, not ever.''

his words were sincer and I knew he was telling the truth,

'' I know'' I whispered back,

'' do you trust me Bella?''

'' always''

my voice didn't even shake as I answered him.

he gently kissed my neck and I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath,

I could feel his teeth against my skin, then I felt them slowly tear into my flesh, I couldn't help but gasp, I could feel him gently suck at the wound on my neck, I could smell the blood as it slowly left my body and then I felt him break away from me and pull me into his arms, I looked at him,his face was twisted in fear and pain

'' Bella? Are you ok, I didn't take alot, has the pain started yet?''

I nodded my head, the famililar burning was starting in my neck,it wasn't as bad as I remebered, but it was still early, I remembered Edwards warnings, in my wildest most twisted dreams I couldn't imagine the pain.

And then I felt it,liquid fire plused in my vains starting at my neck and working it's way down, I gasped at the sheer force of it, how somthing could be so painful was hard to imagine, the room around me started to blur and Edward's concerned face became out of focus, my body felt like it was on the verge of shutting down but somthing was stopping it, somthing was keeping me awake to expirence the pain, every heart stopping, gut wrenching second.

Time had no meaning anymore minutes bleed into hours, but still the pain continued, the venom slowly ebbing it's way around my body killing everything in its wake.

But all the time I was aware of Edwards cool hand on my face or his soothing voice talking me through the pain.

Minutes,hours,days,years pasted and then I felt two more sets of cool hands rest on my shoulders and a feeling of calm spread through me, the room came back in focus and although the pain was there as strong as ever, it was as though I had put some distence between myself and it,

Edwards face came back into focus and he smiled slightly.

'' hey baby,...your being so brave, I'm so pround of you''

his words of comfort dulled the pain even more,

'' how long have I been out?'' my voice sounded horse and it was sore to speak,

'' bout a day, Jasper tryed to calm you earlier but you were to out of it, ...Bella it won't last long''

I nodded I was to tired to talk anymore, I just tryed to enjoy my break from hell.

But Edward was right, all to soon it came to an end and all the pain came flooding back, and then some.

My entire body felt like it had been set alight and every bone in me was breaking repeatedly, I felt them snap the knit themselves back togather then snap again,a cycle that rufused to break itself.

I whirthered and shook in pain and then as if from unknown depths within in me, came a scream unlike any other know to man, I screamed untill my troath was bloody and the scream would come no more, I screamed with everything in me and with everything I had ever felt., every humiliation, every injustice, every dissapointment, came rushing to the surface and was relesed within that scream. And for the brifest of seconds I felt peace... untill the screaming in my head started.

During a small moment of quite in the midst of my pain, I heard bits of the conversation that was being held around me

''I've never seen anything like it, Alice you know somthings wrong it shouldn't be like this''

I reconised the voice as my angels, but their was other voices to, scared voices,

''I know Edward, I've called Carlisle he's on his way, but theres not much else we can do, but wait''

wait for what? I wonder what they were talking about,

'' I can't just wait, what if she gets worse? Alice,Emmets change was violent, but this is unreal, most just feel the simtomes she's actually showing them, just feel her skin, I can bearly touch her shes so hot! And we all saw her bones break! Christ Alice, what have we done?''

Oh, me,.. they were talking about me,somthing was wrong? Thats not good.

The pain was getting worse it felt like the flesh was being riped from my bones slowly but surely bit by bit, I screamed Edwards name and I felt tears stream dowm my face, my body began to shake violently, I felt six cold hands pin me to the bed in an attempt to stop me shaking, but to no avil, then I heard Edward shout

'' Jasper, find Carlisle, do whatever it takes just get him here, we can't wait any longer!''

slowly my body began to calm, the pain remained bad as ever but I could lie still at least.

The next time the pain recided I heard people talking around me,

'' Four days! four days Carlisle, have you ever heard of anything like this before!'' it was Edward, his voice was paniced and angery,

''Edward calm yourself, she'll come through this, shes stronger then this!''

Carlisle's voice was reasureing, but there was a hint of fear to his words,

Edward however would not be consoled, he grolwed dangerously at Carlisle

'' Yes, I have no doubt that'll she come through this, Carlisle but what will she be on the other side, answer me! dam it, no one could withstand this amount of pain for so damn long and not change for the worst, look at her! Whats left of her!'' he was roaring at Carlisle I heard a smash, and a scream of anguish come from Edward before, I heard him speak again,

'' She was to good for this, her body was never ment for this life, it's natures way of telling us that''

there was silence in the room, the only sound was my ragged breath,suddenly the pain intensfied a thousand times and I could hear my shallow breaths get louder, and edwards face was next to mine, he was whispering my name and holding my hand in his, I could see tears in his eyes,

''Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry, I should never given in, it was a mistake, I'm so sorry''

I turned my head and with all the strenth I could muster I said,

'' Edward? Is this death?''

his eyes were filled with pain as he answered,

'' No Bella, it's not death, it's living death,and you should never have had to see it.''

Agony corsed through my body and Edwards face began to fade , my skin burned like never before, but then slowly the flames dyed down and my skin began to cool,

then with a sickening crunch all my bones broke with such force that I could've swore I felt them come through my skin and then they healed themselves and they felt strong and steady like nothing could break them now.

Finally I felt my flesh being torn from my body and I screamed with all the energy I had left which was not alot, and then I felt peace, my body could rest at last, the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Edward as always by my side, smiling uncertenly,

''Bella? Is it you?''


	9. Mirror, mirror on the wall

_A/N_ thank you for your fantastic reviews! This chap is a bit short and is about two things (1)wat bella looks like and (2)how edward feels about her now she's changed. I hope you like, please review!

_Finally I felt my flesh being torn from my body and I screamed with all the energy I had left which was not alot, and then I felt peace, my body could rest at last, the pain was gone.  
I opened my eyes to see Edward as always by my side, smiling uncertenly,  
''Bella? Is it you?''_

Everything was so bright and beutiful, it was like all my life I had been watching a black and white t.v and now, finally, I had colour.

Edward if it was possible looked even more God like now then ever, every beutiful feature of his face was enhanced a million times I nearly fainted just looking at him.

Then I caught his enticing scent, and nearly jumped on him right there, it was as always the most delisous smell ever but now it was unlike anything that should be legal, this must be what I smell like to him, I had a new respect for him, seiously, I wouldn't have blamed him if he had drank my blood dry...blood, I felt a jolt of excitmennt run through me when I said the word in my head, the smell no longer repulsed me but lurred me to it, enhaling deeply I could smell it, rich and strong, I wanted it, but not as much as I wanted my Edward.

Edwards cautious smile had turned to fear, I was taking to long to answer,

''I..it's me,..I think,''

because I really couldn't be sure, I felt so different, my body felt so strong and slight, I could hear the softest sounds outside and smell the most delisous things all around me, Edwards smell was overwhelming.

'' Oh thank God, thank you, Bella your back''

Edward held me tightly to his chest, I hugged him back fircely as if I would never let go, I felt like I hadn't seen him in years.

'' what happened?'' I asked

Edward's face looked so angelic I didn't want to trouble it with my coriousitys, but I had to know,

'' It..well somthing went wrong, oh Bella, its was horrific, I've never seen anything so bad, but you held on, I thought I'd lose you, but you were so strong, it lasted nearly five days, before it started to calm down, I really thought I'd lost you''

he was stroking my hair gently and rocking us back and forth, I was so happy it was over, I thought it would never end,.. that I'd never see Edward again.

Just then we heard foots steps approching, I looked at Edward,

''who is it?''

Edward laughed then replyed

'' it's so wired that you can here the things i can hear, it's Emmet he knows your awake, he's just checking your alright''

''oh'' I said softly, I'd forgotten that anyone but Edward and I exsisted, but then I remembered parts of the conversations I had heard around me when I was changing, I remembered Jasper's fantic voice and Alice's scared whimpers and Edwards rages and Carlisle's calming tone, I was lost in thought when I heard a fermiler voice say

'' Dude, no way is that Bella!''

I looked questingly up at Edward, waiting for a explanation, Edward glared at Emmet and growled

'' be very careful with your next thought Emmet, because I swaer that if you finish it, i will kill you where you stand''

I looked at Emmet with shock,

'' what did you think? Whats wrong with how I look?''

I was starting to get scared now, Emmet was just surpressing his laughter and avoiding my look,

'' Edward get me a mirror, now!''

Edward tryed to calm me

'' Bella you look exactly the same as the day I met you, I pomise, Emmets just being an ass''

I heard a snort come from Emmets direction, then he muttered,

'' yea, and I'm the pope!''

suddenly in one quick fulid motion I was on my feet, I was startaled by the gracefulness of my movments and I turned to look at Edward,

'' did you see that? I didn't fall!''

Edward was grinning at me, his face was full of pride,

'' ok mirror, I need a mirror'' I muttered to myself, '' bathroom!'' I cryed with joy and hitting Emmet on my way out the door I sped down the other end of the hall, I heard Emmet shout as I made my way torwards the bathroom

'' Ouch Bella you hit hard now!''

but I hardly heard him, the speed which I was going was blissful I felt as if I had been missing it all my life, like I never wanted to stop, but the erge to see myself was too great, I came to a abrout stop outside the bathroom door.

I pulled it open and steped inside, and saw myself as if for the first time.

As I gazed into the mirror trying hard to believe that what I was seeing was real, Edward steped into the room and stood behind me, lightly resting his hands on my shoulders he looked at me in the mirror and held my gaze there,

'' she's beutiful isn't she?'' he said, '' the most beutiful thing in this world and yet... she'll never really know it, you see she's too modest, even though she's the picture of perfection, she'll deny it,''

he kissed my cheek and the continued

'' people may think shes changed, but this is all I ever saw, her pure beauty, now her inside matchs her out for all the world to see,''

he leaned down to whisper in my ear,

'' the world will fall at your feet Bella, just like I already have''

if I could have blushed I would have, his words were so sincer that he could only be telling the truth, but still i couldn't believe it,

'' is it really me?...no..it can't be''

Edward rolled his eyes and reached out for one of my hands, taking it in his he ran it over my face and the shoulders and then my chest,

'' it's you Bella, it's always been you''

I looked hard at the stranger in the mirror staring back at me, if I looked hard I could see a little of myself still in the face, the eyes, they were a deep burgandy colour, they were larger then they used to be, big and beutiful and aloring.

the cheeks were a perfect combination of skulpture and natural roundness.

The nose was perfect, it was straight, but not dominating the face, and ended in a cute button kinda way.

The lips were the most fermiller, the were as always a bit out of perpotion for my jaw, but they had a rosy fullness to them now.

The hair was darker then I remembered, it shone like nothing I had ever seen before, like chrome on a new car, like the sun on the sea.

Finally I looked at my body, it was nearly the same but it was more muscular, my tummy was totally flat and toned and I stood straighter, and taller.

Edward looked at me again and smiled,

''it's you Bella, can you see that now?''

I slowly nodded my head accepting my new found beauty, which in Edwards eyes I had all along, and thats really all I cared about.

'' they all want to see you, when you started to come round, they left me alone with you''

I snapped out of my trance, and relised how worried they must have been, my new family,I felt a burst of pride when I said that, because being a Cullen was definatly somthing to proud of.

'' of course,..wait before we go, what was Emmet thinking?''

I heard I growl come from Edward, and anoyyence flashed across his perfect face,

''never mind it's not important,'' I had to laugh at him, he was just so easily anoyed

'' that bad huh?''

Edward grined an evil grin,

''Don't worry it won't happen again, not once Rose finds out''

Ouch, I would not like to be in Emmets shoes right now.

As we made our way down the stairs, I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, the pain of the last five days was completly forgotten, it seemed imposible to me that such pain and such bliss could be so close togather or even exsist in the same reality.

When we entered the living room, I was forced to look away from Edward and at give my attension to my family.

I looked at them as they looked at me.in shock, I knew how they felt, imagine not reconising yourself in the mirror, theres a sense of loss and fear, disbelife and awe.

''wow'' whispered Jasper,

Alice gave him a swift dig to the ribs but her gaze never left me,

'' Sorry jasper, you're right ...wow'' she said after a moment as she flashed Jasper an apolajectic smile.

I felt terror pluse through me, what if they didn't like me now I was different, but I wasn't different, not inside,

'' um..hi...I'm all better now''

There was an odd pause as everyone took in what I had said and then they burst into laughter,

'' yup,..it Bella alright,'' said Alice,


	10. Not just a pretty face

A/N sorry this took so long to post! I was really busy with family stuff over easter! I hope everyone had a nice easter and you enjoy this chap, alot of it is fluff but it gets serious at the end! Please review! Thanks!

''You what!''

I heard Roseile shriek from somwhere below us, we were now lying in our bed, Edwards arms surounded me and my legs were wrapped around his waist, it was hard to tell were he ended and I began, but the closer we were togather the better as far as I was concerned.

I giggeled, Emmets hurried exscuses were doing him no good,

'' aw... Edward that was low''

Edward opened his eyes and grinned and pulling me closer to him, he said

''yeah I know, but still,.. only I get think that kinda stuff about you''

I snuggeled closer against him breathing in his intoxicating scent, I loved that we could be so close usually we kissed and he held me, but never like this, this was different, he was so relaxed and comfortable, he kissed th top of my head and began to hum a familer tune.

Contentedly I closed my eyes and let his melodic voice swirl around me, when he stopped I leaned up to kiss him, he met me half way and in the moment all the world fell away leaving only us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we watched the sun rise, holding hands and speaking in gentle whispers.

When the sun was high in the sky, I decided it was time to get dressed.

Walking over to our wardrobe, I pulled open the doors exspecting to see the contents of the bag I had brought but instead it was full of new clothes, I turned and glared at Edward,

''Edward, please tell me you didn't buy all this for me?''

Edward grinned and then with an innocent look on his face he said

''no darling I did not...Alice on the other hand...''

I rolled my eyes, he thought he was so smart,

''Edward you know how I feel about you and Alice spending your familys money on me, its really not neccessary''

Edward just waved his hand dismisivly,

'' Bella dear, Alice shops when she's nervous, and we were all very nervous the last few days''

flicking through the vast mountain of clothes I sighed

''Yes so I see, she must have been really nervous to buy this much''

a pair of faded blue jeans caught my eye, I pulled them from their hanger and held them up to see them properly,they were hipsters and had holes at the knees and were a soft washed out sort of denem, they looked wonderfully comfortable I floded then in half and threw them on to the bed and set out trying to find a nice top to match,

''mmm...Bella hun?''

Edward said from across then room,

''hmm..?''

I said, too distracted by the fabulous selection of shirts and jumpers and vest tops in front of me to give a proper reply,

''these have holes in them...ya know that right?''

I smiled at his unplanned cuteness,

''yes Edward I know''

''ok, just checking''

eventually I found the perfect shrit for the jeans, it was a off white colour with tiny blue flowers growing up the sides of it, the flowers matched the colour of the jeans and the shirt had the same washed out look about it

I threw that on the bed also and set about find underware,

pulling open the press I found enough underware to clothed a small country, I riffeled through them untill I found what I was looking for, grinning I threw the red silk pants with the cherrys on them on to the bed.

I looked up to see Edwards reaction, his eyebrow was rised slightly as he held them up,

'' so they don't embarress you any more huh?'' he said curiously

I swiftly steped across the room and leaned close to his face, stopping less the an inch away so our lips were almost touching, I spoke softly and hopfully suductivly

''after last night it would take alot for me to get embarressed ever again''

Edward leaned forward to kiss me but I quickly steped back out of his reach, his face was infuriated

'' you Bella Cullen... are a tease'' he said angerly and before I had figured out what had happened he had me pinned to the wall his lips linguring the bearest millameter from mine, I was compleatly dazzled, his smell was overwhelming and I felt if I wasn't kissing him soon I would die...again.

But instead of kissing me Edward leaned away even though he still had me firmly pinned to the wall and said,

'' but I suppose if your not in the mood...'' he saw the outrage on my face and laughed

''oh.. so you do want a kiss?''

I pouted and then nodded my head anoyed that even when I was trying to tease him he ended up teasing me instead.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me passionatly his hands lossening there grip on my wrists so I could move away from the wall and lean into him instead.

Eventually I remembered I was ment to get dressed, and quickly pulled on the clothes which all fitted perfectly, I was right they were the most comfortable pair of jeans I had ever worn and the shirt matched perfectly.

We walked into the kitchen to find a very upset looking Emmet,

'' uncool dude, very uncool'' he muttered

just then Alice flonced into the room in such a way that it looked like she was dancing,

''oh don't worry Emmet, she'll forgive you tonight'' she laughed

Emmets face lit up

'' for real Ally? Did you see it?''

Alice shook her head and grinned

'' she told me, she's just making you sweat a bit,cause really, who wouldn't think that bout Bella?''

I looked up shocked, and embarressed, Edward just laughed and kissed my nose

'' Alice stop, your embarressing her''

Alice shugged and smiled kindly at me,

''it's the truth Bell's'' she sang as she danced out of the room.

I smiled at her as she left the room she was, after Edward really my closest friend.

Edward pulled me against him and he sudddenly had all my attension,

''so my Bella, what would you like to do today?''

Emmet groaned at our closeness and hurriedly left us alone,

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could I felt a tremer run up my back and my knees were becoming waek, and not in a nice Edward is touching me kinda way, my vision started to blurr and I slumped against Edward, his voice a distant murmer.

Images started to flash before my eyes though they were all tinted red and were blurred I could make out a young girl standing in the rain shaking and obviously waiting for someone, in the shadows behind her I could see someone lurking, waiting to make their move, and then as suddenly as it started it stopped the tingeling in my spine stopped and my vision cleared only to see Edwards terrified face infront of mine and the rest of the Cullens gathered around me.

''Bella? What happened?'' he whispered

'' I saw her, a girl,...in trouble,...alone with something'' I knew what I was trying to say but the sentences refused to come,

Edward understood this and waited for me to regain my calmness, taking a deep breath I started to explain what I had seen, when I finished I waited for someone else to speak,

'' well it looks like we have another psycic in our midst'' said Carlisle

''no'' I said quickly, this wasn't like Alice's gift that I knew for sure,

''it was more like,...well...spidey sense'' I looked up to see a rather bemused Edward,

''spidey sense?''

I glared at him for mocking me

''yes Edward, spidey sense, it was like I knew some thing was wrong, that some thing bad was going to happen and then I got a flash of what it was,..I need to stop it,...theres like a feeling in me Edward, it's screaming at me telling me that I need to make sure she's safe''

Edwards face was suddenly serious as he spoke,

'' well it makes sense, your were a trouble magnet as a human, and now you can sense it''

just then I heard the sound of rain on the window payne, time was running out and the voice in my head was yelling louder, every instint in my body was yerning for me to run and find her,

Edward seemed to sense this as he stood up straight and said

''come on, if we're going to find her in time we'll have to hurry''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what do ya think of her power? I wanted it to be different then any other one as alot of them seemed to have something to do with bellas emotions, oh by the way if you don't know wat spidey sense is then you have to read the comic or rent the movie Spider man.

Review please!


	11. Gabby's lament

A/N wow, this took a long time to write! firstly i would like to that the brillient peyton818! who prof read this and corrected any mistakes! thank you sooooo much! i dedicate this chapter to you!  
i really hope you like this chap, i'm undisided about it myself, please tell me what you think! i need reviews! also i posted some poems, there short i promise if you get a chance please have a read i would love to know wht you all think, again thank you peyton! and reviewers! much love - twilight-of-my-life p.s this is the longest chap yet! thats why it took so long!

It didnt take long to find her.

I just knew were she was, the same voice telling me to save her was also  
telling me where she was.

Edward and I turned on to a dark street, I scanned the area recognising it  
as the place from the images that I had seen less then ten minutes ago.

I could hear her before I saw her, her footsteps were light and quick, she  
was in a hurry, as she stepped under a street lamp I saw her face,...she was  
fifteen, sixteen at the most, but a kid none the less, a kid who was in  
danger and from the look on her face she knew it.

I took a step forwards, and Edward followed, without turning I put my arm  
out and laying my hand on his chest I whispered,

'' Only if I call for you, or things get out of hand, but I plan to get her  
out of there before it does.''

Edward nodded and stepped back into the shadows from which we came.

I crossed the street torwards her, the rain was getting heavier now, and I  
could feel my long hair plastered to my head. She had stopped and was  
nervously looking around, her eyes darting frantically from one place to  
another and when she saw me her jaw dropped she hastily backed away and  
stuttered,

''I...I.. I don't have any money,..I don't even have ..a .. a ..phone,  
please, I'm just waiting here...''

I nodded and held up my hands to show her I meant her no harm, I edged  
slowly torwards her,

''It's a bit late for a kid to be out, don't ya think?''

She looked into my eyes, her face softening, she obviously saw I meant no  
harm, to her I was just a concerned stranger. But the scared nervousness  
soon returned.

'' You should be more concerned for yourself, if you had any sense you'd  
leave, I'm fine,..trust me.''

Just then we both heard a noise come from behind her. I had to get her out  
of there soon, the voice, my new friend, was screaming at me.

''Yeah... thats not gonna happen, if I leave your coming with me.''

Fire flared in this girls eyes, and she reminded me of Edward when we fought  
about my changing, and I really did not have time for one of those  
arguments.

'' Edward, we're running out of time, whoever he is, he's close'' I  
whispered, knowing Edward could hear me just fine.

The girl's head snapped up and looked at me with a genuine curiosity.

''You're a vampire'' she said the realisation hitting her.

Edward was now at my side.

I saw him quickly read the girl's mind and his face filled with disgust and  
shock.

'' Christ,.. what did he do to you...'' Edward whispered and the shocked  
question was left trailing.

The girl looked away in shame.

'' I..I don't know what you're talking about'' she muttered,

She tugged nervously at her sleeves on the light faded jumper she was  
wearing.

Gently,I laid my hand on Edwards arm and said,

''There's time for questions later, its time to go...now.''

Edward nodded and reached out to the girl and she stepped back. Edward  
sighed and said,

'' If we had wanted to hurt you we would have done by now, and whatever we  
are, we can't be worse than him.''

Closing her eyes she stepped forward and let Edward swing her upon his back.

Once she was safely clinging to him,Edward reached his hand out torwards me.  
I took his in mine and then we ran.

We were back at the Cullens within five minutes and burst through the doors  
to see the whole family awaiting our return.

Edward gently pulled the girl off his back and set her down on the floor.

Esme stepped torwards her and said in a comforting tone,

''You're safe here, no one will hurt you.''

The girl visibly relaxed, but still she was on guard, her fists clenched at  
her sides and her eyes wide and alert.

Placing a hand each on her back, Edward and I led her into the sitting room,  
placing her between us on the couch, while the others positioned themselves  
around the room.

We waited until everyone was settled, then Edward spoke, addressing the  
young girl he said,

''What's your name?'' Of course he already knew it, but she was sitting in a  
room full of vampires and she didn't need to be freaked out anymore.

''Gabrielle'' she whispered. The name suited her, she had a small heart  
shaped face and delicate features but her eyes were completely different  
from the rest of her, they were strong, like Edwards. There was a fire to  
them but whatever she had gone through, which judging by Edwards reaction  
was alot, had dulled them, instead of looking up and keeping her gaze  
steady, her eyes were constantly kept around the floor area and refused to  
stay in one place.

Again Edward spoke,

'' My name is Edward, this is my girlfriend Bella, my parents Esme and  
Carlisle and my brothers and sisters, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

Confusion flashed across her face at the intimate way Rosalie and Emmett  
sat, and how Jasper and Alice held hands, she looked at me for an  
explanation.

I smailed softly at her confusion and said,

''They're not related by blood, its just an easier way of explaining their  
relationships,Rose and Emmett are together, as are Jasper and Alice, but  
they would all refer to Esme and Carlisle as their parents.''

Edward took my hand behind Gabrielles back and rubbed the back of it with  
his thumb.

''You see Gabby,...can I call you that? I know you prefer it...'' Edward  
questioned,

Gabby looked shocked then realised what his gift was.

''Of course...thats your gift?''

Edward nodded in confirmation.

''I only know one other vampire, he said he was the only one with a gift, he  
said he was special.''

Edward shook his head softly and explained,

''No Gabby, quite a few of us have gifts, I can read minds, Alice can see  
the future and my Bella can sense trouble, thats how we found you, Jasper  
can control the way you feel, by touching you, Carlisle has a great  
compassion and Esme a great love, Emmet has a huge amount of strength and  
Rose has...well alllure,..shall we say.''

Gabby grinned at Rose, who returned the smile,

Edward face grew serious as he spoke again,

''Gabby, I know what you've been through...well some of it, but the rest  
don't, and it's important they know, we can help I swear.''

She shook her head, and said,

''You're vampires, and so far I'm alive, but I want to know why, why aren't  
I dead?''

I leaned torwards her and said,

''We don't feed on humans, just animals, it's just they way we live.''

Again Gabby shook her head and said,

''Then why are your eyes so red?''

Crap, I just remembered that.

'' I still have a lot of human blood in me, I finished the change yesterday,  
then I saw you and knew you were in trouble.''

But Gabby had stopped listening her eyes were wide in horror as she said,

''You chose this life? To be a vampire? Why?''

Edward pulled me around her and onto his lap protectively, then answered  
her.

''Because of me, Bella and I fell in love,... much to my ditress'' he  
teased, but soon stopped when he heard a growl come form my body, he leaned  
back from me in surprise and said,

'' Bella darling, did you just growl at me?'' I happily nodded my head,

''Yes I'mjust as scary as you now'' Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me  
back against him and said,

''As I was saying, we fell in love and reallised that this was the only way  
we'd be together.''

Gabby nodded then whispered to me,

''You must love him very much if you gave your life for him and he must love  
you for having the strength to take it.''

I smiled,and looked up at Edward, only to see his face contorted in pain, he  
whispered,

''He's dead?''

Gabby nodded,

'' I'm so very sorry, it was a vampire?''

Gabby scoffed and said,

'' of course, what else,...no offense''

Edward smiled and said,

'' none taken, Gabby please if you tell us what you've been through, we can  
help''

slowly she nodded and began.

'' I was fourteen when I metSimon, and loved him straight away. I ddin't  
think he felt the same,he was just shy. We finally got together and it was  
bliss,we were never apart. Until he left for a month with his family. His  
grandmother was ill and she needed them, I understood, we rang each other  
every day and things were fine for a while. Until a boy came to school,he  
was beautiful.'' She nodded at Edward, ''The way you are, not the human  
way.''

she looked around and took a deep breath and continued,

''everyone was talking about him, except me, I missed Simon and barely  
noticed this guy, my friends started telling me he was looking at me. I just  
shrugged it off. Why would he look at me? There was much prettier girls in  
the school,he must've known I was taken,as it was a small school and  
everybody knew everybody's business.

But one day while I was walking home he came up behind me, he started  
talking to me, saying I was pretty and he wanted to go out with me, I told  
him about Simon, I said no .But he grabbed me and kissed me, he was too  
strong I couldn't get him off, he stopped and said that I was his now, and  
Simon would find out I was cheating on him if I refused, I shouted that  
Simon wouldn't believe him, that he trusted me, but he just laughed and said  
that if I didn't do what he said he'd kill Simon. I had to agree, his face  
bore no amusement.

I couldn't work it out, why me? But then he told me, the next time we were  
alone he said that I wasn't much to look at, but I smelled different to  
anyone else.''

I froze, she was like me, what I was to Edward she was to this sicko, i  
couldn't help but think what if the roles were reversed, what if i had been  
me in her situation.Obviously Edward had been thinking the same thing as  
his grip tightened on me.

'' he started drinking my blood, not alot at first, just enough to make me  
dizzy, of course he'd explained the whole vampire thing. Why not he said, i  
wouldn't tell, people would just think i was crazy.

I wanted it to end, I dreaded each day, the only reason i didn't kill myself  
was simon. I asked him why he was keeping me alive, he just said that if he  
killed me that was it, no more blood, but this way he had an endless  
supply.''

Carlisle growled,

''' Sick bastard! I've never heard of anything like it.''

Esme placed her hand on his and calmed him.

''There'll be plenty of time for that later, let her finish''

Gabby nodded at Esme and continued,

'' it went on for monthes, simon came home and knew somthing was wrong, i  
was paler and weak and tired all the time, i was always wearing long tops,  
even when it was sunny, and i love the sun, simon knew that.'' she sobbed

''I fell asleep in his arms one day, we were watching a movie and i drifted  
off, when i woke up, simon was staring at me, he was so angry. The arms of  
my top were pulled up, he had seen the marks, he thought i was cutting  
myself at first, but knew from my face i wasn't, then everything came out, i  
told him everything and he believed me, just like i knew he would, he kissed  
me and told me not to worry, that he'd finish it,i tried to stop him, i  
really did but i couldn't. I never saw him again.''

i looked at her, her brave face,she had been through so much and she was  
still here, she had lost the person she loved and still she fought on.

'' it's my fault he's dead, i killed the one person i ever loved''

the sorrow in her voice was heart breaking, she wasn't crying or sobbing,  
she didn't have to, i knew the pain she was feeling, it was the same pain i  
had felt when James had tried to kill me, when i thought i would never see  
Edward again. I understood her dry eyes, this pain was beyond tears, i knew  
that she was empty. I looked up to Edward only to see him staring at her his  
face full of pity and understanding, yes... he knew how it felt to kill  
someone you love, i reached up to touch his face, to remind him that i was  
alive, i was stll here, he looked down at me and smiled and kissed me  
lightly on the cheek, before we both looked back at Gabby.

''Gabby, you know thats not true, not really,'' Esme whispered

Gabby looked up and gave a shaky smile,

''It doesn't matter anyway,...not for much longer''

This statement puzzled me, what did she mean by that? But before I could  
think anymore on her words a voice interrupted my thoughts.

''Gabby, how did you come to Forks?'' asked Rose gently

Gabby looked at Rose, and said,

''After they found Simons body,...I couldn't stay in our town anymore, I  
couldn't face my parents. All the sympathetic looks in the world won't bring  
back Simon, so why should i have to see them every day? I thought if I left  
then he wouldn't be able to find me, i could find peace, but of course he  
tracked me down ,left me a note, told me to meet him where you found me or  
he'd come and get me himself, it just seemed easier this way,...why fight  
it anymore?''

I stared at her, the answer seemed obvious to me,

''Because Simon would want you to'' I stated simply

Her eyes met mine as she replied,

'' Simon's dead, I killed him and now its time to pay for that.''

Just as I was going to reply, my vision blurred, i felt myself go weak all  
over and slip to the floor.

I could hear a distant growling getting closer and i could feel raging anger  
and desire,all of them getting more and more intense by the second. My  
vision cleared to see Edward's face bent low over me.

''Bella?''

I was starting to panic. Time was running out.

''He's coming Edward...he's coming now...and god he's angry''


	12. Revenge and Realisations

A/N firstly: i am sorry it took so long to up date but this chap was very hard to write! i'm still not very happy with it! thats why i need your reviews!secondly: theres probly gonna be alot of spelling/grammer mistakes in this chap! as i forgot to get peyton to check it! my bad! this was one of the hardest chapters i've written so far so please review!please! i really want to know if you think!

much love and respect-laura!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear a distant growling getting closer and i could feel raging anger  
and desire,all of them getting more and more intense by the second. My  
vision cleared to see Edward's face bent low over me.

''Bella?''

I was starting to panic. Time was running out.

''He's coming Edward...he's coming now...and god he's angry''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sprung into action, pulling me off the ground he pushed me torwards the door, Gabby suddenly at my side,

'' go Bella, we'll take care of him, just get Gabby and yourself to safety!''

His voice was desperate and his eyes pleading , mentally I screamed at him for trying to protect me, I knew that to him I was still weak little Bella, but that Bella was gone and I was as much his equal now as Alice or Rose, you didn't see Emmet trying to protect her, he knew she could fight her own battels or at least help fight the familys.

I jerked myself away from him and yelled,

'' One Edward, he'll smell her a mile off and change direction, then me and Gabby will have to fight him off on our own, which I can't do, you didn't feel how strong he is, even Emmet couldn't take him! And two, stop trying to protect me, if I'm a part of your family then treat me like it! You don't rush Alice and Rose off to safety, so don't do it to me!''

Edwards face was so shocked I would have laughed if I wasn't so angery and scared, quickly I pulled Gabby from the door and put her as far away from it as possible, looking at Edward I said,

'' I'm not your breakable Bella anymore,.. I'm just your Bella''

Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak, when there was an almighty carsh and the solid oak double doors of the Cullen household brust open to reveal a giant of a man, he was about Carlisle's age, his arms were as big as tree trunks and his broad back took up most of the doorway, his face was terrifying, his eyes were wild with thrist, and his teeth were more prononced then any other vampire I had ever seen, he was more animalistic, then the Cullens...and I guess me aswell.

Instantly we formed a wall between him and Gabby, Edward was holding me close to his side, the same with Emmet and Rose, Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme , they may not try to protect them as much as Edward dose me me, but I could feel their fear for their loves.

The man's eyes wandered across us, trying to see who his greatest threat was, his eyes rested on Emmet, but then quickly and surprisingly the came to me, I could feel him look me up and down, I shivered not out of cold but out of pure disgust at the way he was learing at me. Edward snarled with such rage I nearly cringed, but the man just shrugged and grined at Edward,

'' Just looking man, not buying, I've already got one of my own,...oh wait I don't , you took her''

Carlisle took a small step forward, and said,

''Gabrielle is under our protection, and will stay that way, I suggest you leave''

Ignoring Carlisle's warning he tilted his head and looked over Esme's shoulder at Gabby,

''Gabby, it's been too long, I've missed you'' he almost purred

every muscle in her body contracted, her face paled but still she spoke,

'' Vincent...you've missed my blood,...not me,..''

chuckling Vincent answered in the same care free manner,

'' very true Gab's very true''

Gabby's face contorted in pain at the word Gab's

'' Oh.. thats right only Simon called you Gab's,...how insensitive of me'' he mocked '' would it help at all if I said he died quickly?it's a lie..., but would it help?''

his crule words cut through the air, as tears slid down Gabby's face, the tension in the room built as did Edwards and Emmets anger, both were being held back by myself and Rose.

The silence was broken by Vincent, slowly taking a step torwards Gabby he said, '' your bodyguards won't do you any good, you'll come with me, of your own free will''

Then very slowly the huge mountain of a man began to melt away before our eyes, his features softening, his hair gowing lighter, and then left standing infront of us was a boy, around seventeen, he was tall and athlectic looking, he had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes, rose bud lips and he held out his arms welcomingly to Gabby,

''Simon..'' Gabby whimpered,

Edward looked torwards Gabby,

'' this would be his power?''

Gabby nodded not taking her eyes off the fake Simon,

'' can he look like anyone?'' Emmet said his voice full of confusion at what he had just wittnessed

but before Gabby could answer, the boy began to melt away and in his place stood a perfect copy of Emmet, who replyed in Emmets voice,

'' No,..just the dead,.''

Emmet stumbled backwards in shock,

'' Jesus! Christ!'' he yelled, '' thats just unsetteling!''

Once again Carlisle's soothing voice filled the room,

'' Vincent, are you going to leave, or will my family and I have to make you?''

The fake Emmet began to dissappear and Vincent took on his orideganal form again, grinning at Carlisle, he asked,

'' is that a threat, cause I don't think I've had a threat in at least 90 years''

'' do you honestly think you can defeat 8 vampires?'' Carlisle asked,

'' I've beaten worse odds then that'' he replyed with a laugh,

'' very well.., Esme? Would you mind bringing Gabrielle upstairs? This isn't somthing she has to see''

Esme nodded, reaching out to Gabby, who was now hyperventalating, her whole body shaking with fear and panic, as strong as she had been, the sight of her tormentor was bringing back every unpleasent memorie she pocessed,

'' Jasper perhaps you should go with them, calm her down a bit?'' Carlisle added.

Jasper swept Gabby up into his arms, and bent down to kiss Alice on his way out the door,

'' be safe'' he whispered and then they were gone.

'' see you soon Gab's'' called Vincent after Esme and Jasper had left

Edward growled and to my surprise so did I,

'' your sick, ya know that?'' I spat

Vincent just stared at me, grinning, like I had just asked him out,

'' it has been said, by the way, anyone ever told you your pretty when your mad?''

out of nowhere Edward tackeled him, punching his face for all he was worth.

Edward had him pinned to the floor and was not letting him up any time soon his fists pummaling his face and torso, suddenly Vincents body began to melt away and was replaced with another, that I couldn't see, it was much smaller and I could see long dark hair spilling out all around their head, then I heard my own voice yell out,

'' Edward stop,...please stop your hurting me Edward!''

Edward pulled back from the form beneath him, to reveal my face and body, his arm was held above him ready to strike, but it seemed frozen there, his face was unreadable,then I heard him whisper,

'' you son of a!''

But he was cut short as Vincent kicked Edwards chest with all his force, Edward was sent flying to the other side of the room, as Vincent sprung to his feet, brushing my body off and fixing the mini skirt he had put me in, he turned to face Emmet,

'' so Emmet,...was it?.. you think you'll do any better?''

But before Emmet could answer my body melted into another,..a very familer one, Roseile's sweet siren like voice whispered,

'' you wouldn't hit me? Would you babe?''

Emmet groaned,

'' oh why'd ya have to go there man?'' Then turning desparately to the real roseile he said,

'' I can't fight my best, if have to hit you, I can't do that''

his eyes turned to Carlisle,

'' it's no good, if you try he'll just turn into Esme, I mean we could all fight.. but not our best''

Carlisle's eyes were in termile, trying to think of a solution, Edward was now standing at his side staring at this fake Rose.

'' Oh for crying out load!'' I shouted '' honest to god! Men!''

'' I know, their pathic'' grinned Rose

'' thank god you said it Bella I was just gonna'' laughed Alice,

All the other heads turned to us to see what we were talking about,

but before they could ask, Alice,Rose and I threw ourselves at the fake Rose, pinning her to the ground and clawing at her face, instinst just took over, it felt like this was what I had been born to do, Vincent had returned to his previous form and pushed us off him, but Alice with her endless grace swiftly kicked him to the chest, which was followed by a dig to the ribs by Rose, Vincent tried his trick with us and turned into Edward,

'' Bella, please stop, I thought you loved me'' he said with a seductive voice,

he was rewarded with a kick to the head by me and another by Rose, Vincent slumped against the wall, pausing for a moment.

I turned to Edward and smiled,

'' you think you could take it from here hunny or do we need to finish him off?'' I teased

Edward growled at me,

'' that was incredible stupid, Bella'' he muttered

Emmet was giving Rose the same look and Carlisle was glearing at all three of us,

Alice just rolled her eyes and with the heal of her foot pressed to his neck she held Vincent against the wall, Rosile causually walked over to him and stood on his shins, applying pressure untill she heard him yelp in pain,

'' well your the one who likes pain so much'' she said '' I mean just look at what you did to Gabby''

this reminded me of the broken girl upstairs, what he had done to her and I felt myself pulse with rage, I stepped torwards him and bending down I leaned close to his face,

'' your gonna die slow, just like Simon'' I whispered and then held his gaze untill I saw what I wanted,...fear.

I turned away from him, not ready to see the violence Edward had told me it took to kill a vampire, slowly I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

I knocked on Jaspers and Alices door, were I knew Jasper had taken Gabby and went inside, Jasper was softly singing a song i recognised as ''hello goodbye'' by the beatles to gabby as she selpt

he looked up and stopped just as he came to my favourite part '' hey la hey la lo la''

his face was as always kind and curious,

''what happened'' he asked

'' Rose ,Alice and I jumped him, cause Edward and Emmet wouldn't hit him while he looked like us, their finishing him, off now..I didn't want to watch''

Jasper nodded understanding,

'' you mind if I go down to Alice?''

I shook my head

'' of course not, I'll watch over her,..I can hear Edward coming now anyway''

Jasper smiled,

'' He can't stay away for long, can he?''

'' no, I really can't'' Edward said from behide us,

Jasper smiled again then fled down the stairs leaving Edward and I with Gabby.

I slowly sunk on to the couch oppisit the one where Gabby was and Edward hurridly sat next to me,

'' you ok?'' he asked gently

'' surprisingly...yes, just a bit shook up,thats all''

I leaned against him, breathing in his comforting sent and wrapped my arms around him, his hands went up to run through my hair and gently he leaned doen to kiss me.

'' I'm sorry Bella'' he whispered

'' for what?''

'' for hitting you...I know it wasn't really you but...I need to say it all the same''

I laughed, then I reached up to pull him in for a proper kiss.

when we finally broke apart he said,

'' By the way,... where did you learn to fight like that?''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N the beatle reference was a sorry to peyton for forgetting to send her the chap before i posted it! as she loves the beatles! p.s wat yall think of vincents power? that was hard to write! review!


	13. Belated blood lust

A/N: hello i'm back! Ok firstly i'm very sorry! That it's been so long between updates! Secondly this chap was written about two weeks ago but due illness and very impotant exams it was not posted, for which i am still very sorry! this chap isn't as long as i wanted it to be, but it really is the best i could do under the circumstances! Please keep a look out for an authors note wich i will post soon as it's very important for people who like this story...if theres any left after it been so long since i updated! Again very sorry! This chap has not been spell checked due the fact that my trusty spell checker is offline! Probly studying for our irish exam! which i should also be doing! Ok i really hope you like this chap! And i beg of all of you to review! Reviews make me type faster! I promise! -much love,respect and peace-laura! Xxxxx

It had been just hours since our incounter with Vincent,

Carlisle came up to Gabbys room shortly after Edward and I, and told us that vincent had been dealt with, Gabby was sleeping on the large bed, Carlisle insisted that this deep slumber was natreal after all the trama she had been through, now that she knew she was safe she could finally rest.

Edward and I had volenteered to watch over her, in case she woke up and was confused.

I was lying literally ontop of Edward, my coller bone leval to his mouth.Our breathing mimicked Gabbys, I finally understood why Edward liked to watch me sleep, it was the next best thing to sleeping yourself,

If I missed one thing about being human it was sleep, I missed my dreams of Edward in our meadow, I missed the way I felt every morning when I awoke to see his angelic face watching me.

But now that I didn't need sleep, I could spend every moment with him, enjoying his every movment,thought and look.

The peace of the room was unearthly, only broken by Gabby muttering,Gabby talked in her sleep, and like me she spoke only of her love.

Simons name was whispered over and over again as Gabby tossed and turned, but eventually she found some sort of peace and setteled down.

''Bella?'' Edward breathed, so softly I wouldn't have been sure he had even spoke, if I hadn't felt his lips move on my coller bone

''yes?'' I whispered back

'' I'm so glad I have you,...if I was in gabbys position, I'd have died from the pain by now''

I knew he wasn't exagerrating, I knew that if I was separated from him I wouldn't be able to go on the way Gabby was, she was so strong, it was hard to believe how young she was and how much strenght she had.

''I know, it makes me hurt just to think about it'' I replyed

Edwards hands tightened on my waist and he pulled me leval to his lips, pressing them gently against mine he spoke quietly, his lips moving against mine making it very hard to hear what he was saying, as tremors ran down my spine.

'' I'll never leave you bella, never, I just couldn't, I'd follow you to hell and back again, but you would never go there''

I laughed against his lips when he said that,

''Edward if you don't stop soon, I'll comit so many sins with you, we'll have to go to hell''

Edwards musical laugh filled the air, and with it his heavanly scent, that was too much for me, I pulled him close and kissed him hard without any warning, Edward was surprised but soon sank into it and deepened the kiss further, if that was possible.

'' hhh hmm!'' somone cleared their throat loudly

without looking up Edward pulled away from me slightly but still had his lips pressed to mine,

'' Alice this isn't really the best time'' he voice was ragged and husky

Alice giggeled and replyed in her usual cheery way,

'' yeah I kinda got that, but Bella needs to hunt, its not safe for her to be so close to Gabby on a empty stomach, she's new to this Edward''

then tilting her head slightly she looked at me questionly,

''surely you can smell her Bella? You must be starving?''

I inhaled deeply and for the first time caught Gabbys scent, I assume the need to protect her and Edward's stronger scent must have blocked it from me thus far, but now I had caught it I wasn't letting it go, it lingered in my nose, making my throat burn with thrist, I felt my body jerk in excitment, I _was_ starved, but Gabby wasn't in any danger, she was my friend, I was there to protect her, but I wasn't going to do a great job if I was distracted by her alloring smell, I gently pushed Edward off me and stood up, looking down at him I held my hand out for him to take, which he did.

He stood and put his other hand on my hip and frowned slightly.

''Edward, you don't have to take me, if you don't want to see me hunt''

I, of course knew this was what wae bothering him, I suppose I would always be his weak,breakable innocent Bella in some ways. And I wasn't sure he was ready to accept me as a hunter, a preditor like him,

'' of course I'm going to take you! I...it's..it's just hard to picture you like me, thats all, I've always been ashamed of the way I have to survive and I don't want you to have to be aswell''

'' your absurd, of all the thing I've done tonight and thats what you worry about'' I laughed, ''Edward I'm starving, and it's only getting worse, can we go?''

Edward nodded and bent down to gently peck my lips, I smiled at his relaxed manner and turned to Alice,

'' you'll watch her? Just in case she wakes up.''

Alice nodded and smiled her wicked grin,

'' of course, Jasper and I can pick up where you guys left off'' she said with a nod torwards the couch,

Edward rolled his eyes at his sisters antics and began to pull me gently torwards the door and down the stairs, with a quick word to the rest of the family about where we were going and a few word of encorangement from Emmet and Rose, we set off.

We ran though the forest that surrounded the Cullen home, it felt good to run, like Edward had told me it comes second nature to vampires, I relised that I never really had anything to fear when he ran with me on his back, our reflexs where so quick I reacted without even relising I had done it, so the chances of Edward hitting a tree wern't high.

Eventually I caught the familier scent of warm blood, my body instintively turned in the direction I knew it was coming from, and stopped around ten feet infront of a young doe which I could just make out through the dense tress that surrounded us. Edward lowered his lips to my ear and whispered,

'' are you ready Bella?''

every muscle in my body was tense and ready to strike, I could hear the blood coursing through the deers body, the familier thud of a pluse was echoing in my ears, the whole world was fast disappering leaving only me and my potential prey,

and without a word to Edward,

I let myself follow my own instints and kill.

Blood flowed from the animals body, it's sweet aroama blocking anyother around me including Edwards, the life giving liquid trickeled down my thraot making my body hum with sensation, I had never truly understood what it ment to be hungry untill now.

Eventually the blood stopped flowing and the world came back into exsistense, and my brain began to catch up with my body's actions, I relised that I had sprung forward and tackeled the deer and I was now holding a limp body in my arms, it's gental eyes were glazed over and it's body was begining to cool.

I let it fall from my arms and I staggered backwards, Edward caught me and turned me in his arms to face him.

'' Bella...?'' he asked slowly, I tried to answer him but I was in shock at what I just done.

'' Bella, it's okay, it's scary the first time, trust me I know'' his face was getting more and more concerned by the second,

'' Bella...?..Bella, please answer me''

I shook my head slowly trying to comprehend my conflicting emotions, my still fresh humanity was telling me to be disgusted with myself, but a new feeling was telling me that I was not yet full, that the buzz I had gotten off the blood would soon wear off if I didn't continue my hunt.

'' I...I didn't...I was...I.. had no control...Edward...none...'' I stuttered,

Edward pulled me close to him, and rested his head against mine, one hand was stroking my hair, the other making small circles on my waist.

Sobs racked my body, losing control is never a pleasent expirence,but when your lack of control ends another creatures life, well, it's not somthing anyone should have to feel.

Edward held me tighter as I cryed harder, all the time whispering words of comfort.

A new thought occured to me, is this what Edward had felt every time he was in my presence?

Did he constantly have to punish himself for his animal urges? I knew my smell was strong, but now I understood just how strong, I relised how much control Edward had and how much I had to learn.

'' I don't know why I'm so shocked,...I mean, I knew this was what was going to happen, this is what I came here to do.'' I mumbled into his chest,

'' I know sweetie, it's a shock is all, you'll get use to it I promise, if you think about it, it's just like eating steak,well...if you think about it really hard''

I giggeled at this, he always made it better, what ever the problem, just a few words from him and every thing was fine again.

'' you still hungery?'' he asked

I was, but the ach was duller now and I wasn't ready to hunt again,

'' yeah,...but, not enough to do that again...I just need some time''

'' I know,...come on lets head back''

'' yeah,'' I looked at my beautiful angel, bathed in moonlight, '' race ya'' and with that I sped off into the night, trying to get rid off the images of the dead animal in my arms.

Edward was at my side instantly,even now as a vampire I couldn't out run him.

He tackeled me playfully and we rolled on the lawn infront of the Cullen household laughing.

Eventually we lazily walked back to the house hand in hand, grining at each other and kissing like school kids, and by the time we reached the house I could see that Edward intended to head straight towards the bedroom, and thats probley what would have happened if at that very moment I hadn't lost complete control of my body as the smell of still warm human blood filled my nose...

I know cliffhanger sorry! You know what you have to do to get an update! Review! Or if threats don't work on you how bout a bribe? I'll give you cookies!

anyway please tell me what you thought of the chap i was really trying to show thats it's not all puppys and love when you a vampire, although bella does not regret her decision she'll all ways miss things, also did you get how nieve she was being at the beginning of the chap? And then the reality hit her? I really want your opinions good or bad! Any questions and i'll answer! Look out for the authors note!- much love and respect!


End file.
